Smooth Player
by cvprincess2388
Summary: Midorima is a doctor and Akashi is the head of a gang that he has to patch up. Rated M for lemon, AU


**DISCLAIMAR: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE!**

"Doctor Midorima! We have a patient here that needs medical attention a.s.a.p!" the nurse had shouted.

"Sanko, give me the stats on him." Midorima had said, getting his equipment ready to look at the now rolling in patient.

"He is hemorrhaging heavily from a gunshot wounds on his right thigh and he had lacerations on his stomach. I don't think he will make-" The nurse was interrupted from her opinionated sentence.

"Never say that. If you ever say that in front of me again I will report you to the admin. No one will die on my time." Midorima snapped.

Unfortunately, it had looked like Sanko was correct. The man who had just been rolled into the emergency room for surgery had lost more than a liter of blood and was going through hypovolemic shock at that very moment. "Give me an IV drip on him and give him some epinephrine, if that doesn't work give him dobutamine. I will be operating on him at once. Follow me." Midorima had ordered. It was now or never for this man, and he didn't want him to die from such a simple matter.

Once he was done stitching up the man, he had retrieved three bullets from his leg and he had pulled out from him an eerie note from one of his laceration cuts that had roughly been translated to, "The red king fell to being a bloodied red pawn." Due to the blood stains that stained the message. Midorima decided to not question this message, as he thought it was just a silly juvenile gangs warning for this man to stay out of their territory.

It had been four days before the man regained consciousness. They still did not know whom this man was because there were no files, personal records or family members listed for this person. As if he just appeared from out of nowhere. When Midorima walked him on the man trying to take out his lines he had called a code grey and asked for sedation on this combative man who seemed to be amused by all that was happening around him. Finally once Midorima had gotten him to stay still, it was time for questions.

"Who exactly are you, sir? We don't have any records on you, so it will be hard to contact anyone for you." Midorima had explained, still wary of this unpredictable man.

"My name is Seijuro Akashi. Please call me Akashi. And no, not at this moment do I have any relations to me, but once I get out of this hospital and fix a little problem, then I will be sure to inform you, _doctor._" Akashi had told Midorima, as if Akashi was playing with him.

Midorima twitched, he had heard of that name before, but was not quite sure from where. "Very well Mr. Akashi. Please rest here. My shift is over to watch you, and so the nurse named Nanako will help you. If you have any questions, about anything, please feel free to contact me." Midorima had offered, giving Akashi his business card.

"Sure thing, _doctor._" Akashi had chuckled. Feeling his body to look at the scars that were put on his body as Midorima had left his room.

Midorima had forgotten to give Akashi the note that was found in his abdomen. _I will just confront him about it tomorrow… but right now, let me figure out why that name sounds so familiar. _

Then at last, pulling an all nighter of searching through his files, files from online and snooping around his acquaintances, he had found out why the name Seijuro Akashi had rung a bell. It was him. The man that had killed his father. _That bastard. _Picking up the old file that had revealed Akashi's true identity he had read the article that was published which described his father's death, and Akashi's kill.

"_On July 7th, the world renowned surgeon by the name of Toshiro Midorima was skillfully murdered in his own home while all of his family had lay asleep. He was found hanged head above the balcony where the family had celebrated their sons twenty-sixth man whom was found guilty, yet had escaped the judicial gavel was known by the name of Seijuro Akashi. No one truly knows why this guilty man was let free, but some speculate that it was due to underground connections to the government. Seijuro Akashi is the notorious boss of the well-known mafia group called Koushi. As of today, Seijuro Akashi is still in his trade, and growing stronger." _

Midorima's rekindled his zealous anger towards the man whom had killed his beloved father. _Revenge. _Was all that Midorima thought as he placed upon more anger to his heart. Tomorrow he would report this murderer to the hospital and get the police to take him in. Akashi had no right to be in a hospital and _cared for. _

"Ah, good morning doctor Midorima. Did you just get in from your day off? " Sanko asked Midorima.

"What does it look like to you? Now if you please, I have some business to attend to." Midorima said, brushing Sanko aside like a fly. Midorima had no time for small talk; he was on his way to the admin to report this outrage. When he opened the door to the admins office he had saw Akashi having a brimming conversation with the always-intimidating administrator. _What the hell is this? _Midorima still stood in the doors opening with his mouth slightly agape.

"Ah, come in Midorima. I was just talking to Akashi on what an honour it was to have him on my floor! Isn't that right, Akashi?" The admin had said bubbly tone. _Honour? _Midorima had thought. _Where is the honour in this man?! _

"Yes, _doctor, _please come in, there is a seat next to me you know." Akashi jested. Pointing his finger to guide Midorima's gaze to the empty seat. Reluctantly Midorima sat next to the killer. _Fuck. My. Life. _Midorima had shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he felt the man's burning amber stare on him.

"What is it that you wanted to meet me for, doctor Midorima? Its not about the inconsistency of red bean soup in the cafeteria, would it?" The administrator had asked.

"No, Mrs. Kiyohaku. Nothing of the sort. But just my luck. I have something I need to discuss with you about this man sitting next to me. He should not be treated here. I wish that he be arrested. He is mafia, and the mafia kill. Ergo, he is a criminal." Midorima stated with spotless effort.

"I know. Is there a problem with that Midorima? If you'd like...I could move you out of this floor if you don't like what's happening here." The administrator demeanor had changed as her eyes became slits when she ended her sentence.

"BUT ADMIN-," Midorima bolted up out of his chair making Akashi whistle in the background. " HAVING...Having a man like this on our floor is no good!"

"Shintarou Midorima. Leave my office now. If you don't like the way things are done here, leave the hospital entirely. But you wouldn't do that would you? Your father worked here, and you would never, ever, leave something so precious as this hospital was to your father alone. Now leave my presence immediately before I write you up." The admin wasn't as she was before Midorima had stepped in her door, she was scarier than any mother could be, with enough intimidation to scare away Satan.

Midorima left in a rush as he saw at the corner of his eyes Akashi smirking pompously. Because of the hospital, Midorima would never leave it. It was the only memento left from his father. Midorima had decided to calm his nerves down by checking up on his patients. He had refused to enter Akashi's room as he made it a taboo for him to enter those doors. He was about to finish up his 24-hour shift when he heard room 646 ringing. _Akashi's room_.

"Sanko, check on Akashi for me." Midorima grumbled as for he was doing his last paper work and was about to leave.

"Doctor Midorima! Akashi is not responding! I think he tried to but his beverage down the wrong pipe!" Sanko sputtered as she came running to Midorima for aid.

_What the fuck is this man doing? Should I saw him? Or should I not reach him in time and let him die…_ These thoughts ran through Midorima's mind as he was faced with a fork in a road. One leading to the life saving job that he had always wanted to do in order to impress his father. The other leading to become and accidental murder, and end up just like Akashi himself.

"Tch. Get me the ventilator! I will have to reform manual cpr on him!" Midorima had addressed. He had made the choice to save the unworthy mans life.

"1! 2! 3! 4!...30!" Midorima then parted Akashi's lips to breathe into him. "He still isn't responding! Where the hell is that ventilator?! Damnit!" Midorima kept on repeating the cpr until Akashi sprung back to life and coughed up a mouthful of water.

"Jesus. I thought that you wouldn't save me, _doctor." _Akashi coughed as he began to sit up on his bed. "See, I'm not a bad guy right?"

All that Midorima could do was stare in dismay as he realized that Akashi had done that purposely in order for him to interact with Akashi. The tall doctor pushed down the patient onto his bed, then spun around to walk away.

"Doctor Midorima! I have the ventilator! The ICU had it, and the others were in for a recall. Sorry that I'm so late!" Sanko huffed. She and the other nurses had lugged that hunk of metal all the way up incline to where the surgery room was.

"Thank you, you guys… but it's not needed anymore. Akashi is already stable once again. I want him to be kept on suicide watch." Midorima had muttered as he walked away, still in shock of what Akashi had done.

Once Midorima had gotten home he went online to check out his horoscope, which he normally did when he was having a hard time. This time it had said, "_For this day and so on, you must forgive and forget…" _Midorima knew what this meant. His horoscope was always right. But this one made him hesitant. He didn't want to follow this divine message. He never wanted to forgive, nor forget what had happened between him, his father and Akashi. _I'll sleep on it. _Midorima had thought as he yawned and went to bed to recharge for the long shift that was ahead of him that following night.

On the next day Midorima was assigned something special. He was to watch over Akashi's as being his suicide watch. Midorima was confused as to why a doctor of his caliber was doing such an elementary job as this when there were plenty of lounging nurses on the floor. Midorima decided to not question the admin's order before he was actually written up.

"Akashi, from here on forth, I will be your suicide watch until you are discharged...and that will be in about a week." Midorima had said coldly. He still had not followed the horoscope. He didn't want to. The doctor then crabbed a chair and sat, trying to avoid the stares of Akashi. It had already been fifteen minutes and Akashi still had his eyes glued to Midorima.

"What. Do. You. Want." Midorima had gritted trying to contain his frustration.

"_Doctor~,_ I am scared, can you hold my hand?" Akashi sniffed. Acting as if he was truly frightened.

"You want what?! Oh no, you need to lie down and sleep. You are not a child." Midorima shot.

"Tch...Stingy. I was just trying to converse with you. Is it wrong to want to talk?" Akashi questioned.

"If you want me to call in a nurse to talk to you I can, but I will not talk to you, nor try to be friends with you." Midorima said, not wanting anything to do with this devil.

"Ah, you are beginning to annoy me. Why are you so stuck up with me being a criminal?" Akashi sighed. " I know I have done some fucked up shit, but your hatred for me seems so deep."

"Yes. My hatred for you runs deep in my veins. Don't make me laugh, Akashi. It seems as if you don't know anything. Very well. I will inform you of why my hatred is so deep for you. You killed my father two years ago. I will never forgive you. " Midorima growled, gritting his teeth.

"...hm...A killing...two years...eh...OH! Yes! I have remembered now. Well thats because I had my own reasons for killing that man. He had chosen to trust the wrong people, and chose to kill the wrong woman." Akashi glared at Midorima. But it wasn't a glare full of emotion; it was hollow, and void of any emotion, as if he was dead inside.

"Woman? My father would NEVER kill someone, especially a woman at that." Midorima remarked.

"Heh, Then I guess you didn't know your father as much as you thought. He had killed my mother while operating on her. Surgeons have an important task, in their hands hold life and death itself. If someone whispered the words of death to these people, they would rebel death and fight to live. But when a surgeon becomes corrupted? That happens?" Akashi asked then answering his own question, " They go on the road of becoming an underground surgeon. They take orders from the underworld, whoever the underworld wants to kill; the surgeon will _unfortunately _be unable to save a savable life. That is what happened to my mother. Someone wished for her head. And they received it. Because of your father, who became corrupted on his way to being a world-renowned. So, I killed him. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, corruption for corruption. I will kill you no matter who you are."

Midorima was left speechless unable to know what to say. He knew Akashi was waiting for him to reply, but he didn't reply. He had just ignored him and began to sit down and do paperwork, still keeping an eye out for the _suicidal _Akashi. After a couple of hours of pure boredom and being unable to do what he normally does in a hospital due to his admin, Midorima had fallen asleep while watching Akashi. Suddenly Midorima strung awake after realizing what happened. He looked around the room desperately looking for the criminal. _Ah, there he is._ Because of Akashi's wealth he was able to stay in the surgery room's private suite, that has equipped with flat screen TV, a comfortable bed, edible food, and a shower. Akashi was in the shower. Midorima had thought of how Akashi probably hasn't taken a shower in a while so he let this incident slide. Straightening out his tie, Midorima then sat up into a professional position when he heard the shower faucet stop. It had taken a while for Akashi to step out of the bathroom, and Midorima wasn't paying attention to the man he was continuing his paperwork. _Click._ When Midorima heard this he looked up from his work to find Akashi standing by the entrance door smiling at him.

"Why did you lock the door?" Midorima nagged.

"Just because…" Akashi replied half-heartedly.

Midorima sat confused wondering what the hell is that man thinking. Then he realized that Akashi probably wanted privacy to change. So he got up to exit the room, but Akashi had stood between him and the door. Still smiling. This time the smile looked malicious.

"Could you move aside? Don't you need to change?" Midorima said impatiently wanting to leave the room. He didn't like the atmosphere that he was in. Midorima then pushed Akashi aside. But when reaching for the handle to leave the room the smaller man's hand shot out to grab his hand as suddenly his arm was twisted behind his back as he fell to the floor by the surprising force of Akashi's weight.

"What the fuck? Get off of me now, Akashi." Midorima said as his face was plastered to the floor.

"Aw, why? The fun has just begun~" Akashi mused, he was still sitting on top of Midorima, still wet and naked with only a towel around him.

"Grr, GET. OFF. OF. ME. NOW!" Midorima shouted, heaving himself upwards as Akashi fell down to end up underneath Midorima.

"Ouch… you didn't have to be that violent...geez I was just having some fun." Akashi said playfully. _What the HELL was wrong with this man?! Did the drugs get into his brain?! _Midorima thought. Though, before Midorima could get up, arms had slung around his neck, bringing him down and he received a sloppy kiss from Akashi. Midorima had bit him, making Akashi's lip bleed.

"Feisty much?" Akashi purred licking the corner of his lip that was trickling blood.

"Let go of me now." Midorima ordered.

"No." Akashi had replied, shifting their positions once more so that Akashi was straddling Midorima, his hips pinning down the larger man to the floor. But, _doctor,_ please don't sedate me..."

Midorima was angered and flustered when Akashi had switched positions. All he wanted to do was give him some privacy, what called upon this madness? Somehow Midorima's eyes gazed down to look at the body of Akashi. In the limited lighting that had been turned on from earlier, Akashi's well-formed body was glistening in water droplets and he had smelt like cinnamon. And Akashi's towel was starting to slip off from around his hips. Grabbing Akashi's towel he prevented it from slipping off and revealing Akashi's neighbor downstairs.

"Akashi, please get off of me. If you do not get off of me, I will have to call security." Midorima sighed, thinking that the drugs were affecting him. Even though that wasn't the case.

"Fine. You really are annoying. I do not tolerate dogs who try to bite back at me, as you have done just now." Akashi snarled slowly rising off of Midorima to stalk back to his bed. "You can leave now. I would like my privacy."

"That's what I was trying to do all along. I am going to call a nurse to do a check up on you." Midorima retorted back as he exited the room and closed the door. The doctor was relieved that he didn't have to deal with him anymore that day.

Nurse Nanako still had not returned from doing a check up on Akashi. This made Midorima worry about what that sly criminal was doing to poor Nanako. So he grabbed a syringe and filled it with sedative, and slid it into his pocket as he neared Akashi's room. Midorima heard muffled noises from the outside of the door and it made him worry even more. Quickly opening the door with the spare key Midorima barged in on the most outrageous scene he had ever seen since working in surgery. Nurse Nanako was kneeling over Akashi kissing his body leaving lipstick stains over his torso, and even further down. And Akashi himself was fondling with her chest underneath her scrubs.

_Why did I have to see this? _Midorima thought mourning at the sight of what his pitiful eyes had seen. When Nanako realized they had been barged in on she began to cry and ran out of the room blushing a bright red. Akashi just sat there with one knee up and leaning back on his bed smirking, as if nothing just happened.

"What?" Akashi mused, "You wanted to join in? Its too late now, the cute little lamb ran away from the lion."

"You must be mistaken. I am just shocked that you were that _desperate. _I thought you had the patience of a real mafia boss." Midorima snared, pushing his glasses up further on his face, "I'm disappointed in you, _Akashi._"

Akashi twitched his eyebrow, he was ticked off by Midorima's comment and so he was going to fix Midorima's attitude. "Watch your back, Midorima, saying those things could have you digging your own grave." The man then arose to sweep past Midorima as he went to the bathroom in order to wipe off the kiss marks left by Nanako.

"Huh, and why should I watch my back? You no longer have power. Didn't you find the note at your bedside? Well I pulled that shit out of you. And, of course, I read it. You have no real power left. Just your empty intimidation." Midorima laughed, getting highly amused at the fallen king.

"_Hahaha_, laugh all the fuck you want. But dead men don't laugh. Do not underestimate my power or my intimidation, Midorima." Akashi warned, walking towards his closet where he put on a dress shirt and trousers, "I will be taking my leave now. Tell the accountant that I am being discharged early. All of my wounds have healed. And I don't want to stay the mandatory week because it is boring." The then pulled out a semi-automatic 8MM pistol that was jet black with oak wood trim and jammed it into the front of his Ralph Lauren dress coat.

"Goodbye, Akashi."

"Oh no, we will meet again, I'm sure of it, _doctor._" Akashi had said as he exited the room leaving Midorima behind.

It had been months since Akashi had left and Midorima was working in bliss, happy that he didn't have to deal with that man. Midorima was going his normal surgeon job and was joyfully stitching up people. But after many months, more mafia related patients came in. And these patients just didn't have a scratch. They had puncture wounds, gun shot wounds, sword lacerations, internal bleeding from being hit by a blunt but heavy object, body parts missing, mentally wounded -_though he could do nothing for the mentals because that was not his specialty_-, and brain damage. It was scary to Midorima how many of these patients were flowing into his doors, sometimes dozens every week as if he was the only doctor right in the middle of a all out war. In his gut Midorima knew who was behind all of this bloodshed. _Akashi. _That bastard had gone back to get his crown. And it seems he had succeeded in weeding out the traitors, by the looks of it.

It had been the end of his shift so Midorima went on his way home. He didn't have a car; it seemed illogical to own one because he lived a close enough to walk. A cold night had come upon the town and it was quieter than Midorima had imagined a city to be. _Maybe the gang activity is the reason why there are so little people out._ When Midorima turned to corner to take a shortcut in an alley someone came up behind him and placed a rag over his face. One whiff and Midorima was passed out like one of his patients.

Midorima had awoken to feel that his possessions were gone and that he had a sack over his head. He was in an unmistakably warm room, and he heard crackling at the corner to his right. _A fireplace. _Midorima thought, as he was trying to collect himself. With his hands not having been tied, he took off the sack to see where he was. When he saw the room he was in, he was taken back. The room was a grand Victorian styled room with curtained windows to his right and a massive bookshelf filled with books that filled the entire wall except where the fireplace was below it. The floor was a dark mahogany with a king like rug covering part of the room and the chairs were a blood red colour that looked plush. Midorima was found sitting on the floor with his feet tied. _Why tie my feet but not my hands? How stupid. _Midorima thought as he untied his ankles. Once he got up the doors flung open as these two men in black stood by one end of the double doors. They looked like the secret service in Midorima's perspective.

"Nice you see you again, it has been a while, hasn't it, _doctor." _There was no mistaking that voice. _Akashi._ The man had stepped into the doorway and continued to walk towards Midorima. He had stopped once he was right in front of Midorima. Their height differences was not that much, Akashi had been at least three to four inches shorter than him. Yet it seemed to Midorima that Akashi had grown; in intimidation. Midorima felt his knees almost giveaway but he kept his dignity as well as his stature and stared Akashi down.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, _Akashi._" Midorima sarcastically said, "What have you been up to on a fine night such as this?"

"Hm, nothing much. Just disciplining my dogs. And talking to one of my favorite dogs." Akashi had began, "What would you like for dinner, _doctor_? We have lamb, salmon, and quail. Your pick. But I will pick the wine, if you don't mind."

"Salmon." Midorima responded, "I hope you aren't trying to poison me."

"No No, Never~ I'll _never_ kill this dog." Akashi promised as he pointed at Midorima.

The two had sat down in an enormous dining room with a numerous amount of candle lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling. There was also a fireplace in this room but it had no fire and was used for decoration. Many flower vases were placed and there were many arrays of flowers like sweet pea, snapdragon, iris and carnations, all a different shade of red or white. Akashi had seated at the head of the table while Midorima has sat diagonally from him. The food soon came out and the two began to eat. There was no conversation going on and all that was to be heard were the occasional clinks of forks on their plates. Then suddenly Akashi had snapped his fingers and another person, this time a woman all in black came out with a cart that had wine.

"This is my favorite red wine, it is called _puissance_. It's French for power. To me it has a bittersweet taste." Akashi sipped, "What do you think?"

"Mhm, I think there is a spice inside of it? Do you know the ingredients?" Midorima questioned.

"Yes, you have a good tongue, it has cardamom in it." Akashi remarked.

"Hmm, I see. It is quite tasty." Midorima hummed.

It was quiet once again as the two then sipped on the wine, thinking about separate matters. Then Midorima brung up the subject that he had been itching to say.

"Why did you bring me here. And in such a manner at that." Midorima prodded.

"That is because I wanted to see you. Didn't you want to as well?" Akashi chewed. He had been right. Even though Midorima was happy with Akashi out of his life, not one day did he forget about Akashi, and that bothered Midorima.

"I m-might have wanted to see you, and I might-ht have not. It is not your choice to say. And I would like to leave now... I don't know where I am, so give me-give me, directions to the hospital and I will find my way." Midorima's words slurred as he spoke. _Shit. Did he drug my drink? No, he had open and poured both of their glasses and Akashi too drank the wine. Then the salmon? No, because then that would have taken affect a while ago…no… my voice won't come out? What the fuck did you do to me AKASHI! _Midorima them passed out shortly after his thoughts came to be heard. Akashi still sat at the table with the slumped over Midorima that had passed out from an unknown substance.

"I guess you can't hold your liquor like I can, huh, _doctor._" Akashi sneered as he called a man to pick up the limp Midorima and bring him into Akashi's room.

Midorima had awoken again to find himself stripped of all of his things, but this time his clothes were missing and he was lying on a bed with a velveteen blanket covering his lower parts.

"Urgh, what? Where am I this time?" Midorima groaned groggily.

"Huh? Oh you are in my room now, _doctor._" Akashi had explained emerging from an adjacent room with only a black and red checkered silk kimono on holding a wine glass.

"What the fuck did you do to me, _Akashi._" Midorima growled.

"Oh my, I have done nothing. But you cannot hold your liquor." Akashi chirped, walking towards Midorima and eventually sitting next to him on the bed, "My, my, what were you dreaming about?" Akashi looked straight down to Midorima's groin and Midorima's gaze soon followed his as Midorima came to see that he must of had an enjoyable rest from what the elevated sheets in his groin area told him. Embarrassed at this sight Midori grabbed the closest pillow possible and hid his happy fella.

"Where are my clothes, Akashi" Midorima had said with a serious tone.

"They were dirty, because when you passed out, the wine got all over your clothes. And sadly, none of my clothes will fit you." Akashi chided, "There is no reason for you to be so angered. But hey, I wanted to ask you this. Have you forgiven me?"

"I will never forgive you. Nor will I forget what you did to my family and I. But I have matured enough to not let my anger take over me." Midorima said chillingly averting Akashi's stare.

"Stay here." Akashi shortly said.

"Ha?! Why should I?" Midorima scoffed.

"Because I wasn't the one who killed your father. It was my subordinate who wanted to frame me." Akashi explained.

"Why should I believe you?" Midorima hesitantly asked.

"Because, you are my special pet."

Midorima had surprisingly stayed with Akashi in order to hear his explanation of his father's death. The admin would be mad to hear how many days he called off from work. But that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was Midorima knowing the true killer of his father. Each day Akashi would tell him information about his subordinate in exchange for Midorima staying by his side and being his personal doctor. Five days have passed, and the information that Midorima got out of Akashi was that, the subordinates name was Simon Takashi. The reason why Takashi had inadvertently killed his father was because of a corruptive group that they had both been in pitted them against each other. The reason that Akashi was framed was because he wouldn't help Takashi get out of the corruptive group. Akashi's mother had been in the link because Midorima's father had killed her in order to blackmail Akashi. And the reason why Midorima's father was found asphyxiated was because his father was being blackmailed by Takashi to blackmail Akashi.

To Midorima it had all made sense and connected. He had felt guilty for accusing Akashi all of this time but that was all he knew and stood by so he didn't blame himself too harshly. Midorima was even beginning to become fond of the haughty man. But the last thing he wanted to know was where the hell Simon Takashi was. Staying one last night with Akashi will answer this question.

"Akashi, I want one more answer, and I will stay one last night with you to get it." Midorima told him as he barged into Akashi's room after having breakfast.

"Hm, I see… will I ever see you again after this, _doctor_?_" _Akashi murmured, he had just woken, still in his bed, and wasn't a morning person. His hair had been jostled around, and he was practically naked besides the crimson blood red silk kimono with a gold rangiku chrysanthemum swirl pattern that was falling off of his slim body.

"No, I don't believe so, unless you are in the emergency room again." Midorima answered sitting down at the bedside next to Akashi.

"Eh, is that so? Well that won't be fun... It will get lonely around here." Akashi yawned as he combed his fingers through his hair revealing his forehead, which Midorima barely saw because of the man's bangs.

"Anyways, answer my question, Akashi, where is Simon Takashi?" Midorima pressed, facing Akashi and leaning forward to get a direct answer.

"Tch, don't bother me now, I will tell you later." Akashi snipped, tossing his body back into his bed and yanking his comforter over his head.

"THIS IS MY LAST QUESTION AKASHI! PLEASE! … Just tell me! I will be sure to stay the whole night with you!" Midorima shouted, unable to bare how close he was to his answer. When Akashi didn't answer the frustrated spectacled man, Midorima grabbed his shoulder and flung Akashi into an upwards-facing position as Midorima bent down over him.

"Why should I answer you now? I am tired. Do not disturb me, _Midorima._" Akashi has said coldly as he stared at the man who hovered on top of him with blank eyes. As he said this, Midorima backed away abiding to what the redhead had said and walked out of the room to go into the library.

It had been a couple of hours and Midorima was gleefully reading 'How kill your Boss' by Munamitsu Kimino and was listening to one of Akashi's 'dogs' play the piano for him. He hadn't noticed when the piano had stopped playing but he definitely did notice when all the words he was reading suddenly became blurry. _Who the hell... _He swiftly turned around to find the culprit, and it was none other than Akashi.

"Wow, you finally noticed I was in the room, huh." Akashi smirked.

"Can you return to me, my glasses?" Midorima said with a hint of murderous intent.

"Fine, fine." Akashi cooed. He then walked around the couch that Midorima was sitting on and kneeled down in front of Midorima to look up at him as he placed upon Midorima's face, his glasses.

"What? Are you finally ready to tell me?" Midorima said with satisfaction.

"Well, no...But I'll tell you if you want." Akashi confessed, "He isn't here anymore. I killed him. He was a dog that disobeyed his owner on multiple accounts, so he needed to be put down."

"Wait, so you are a murderer?" Midorima asked, he had thought that Akashi was just a mafia boss that dealt with drugs and women.

"I never said I wasn't. But I did say that I never killed your father. What did you take me for, _doctor_? A pushover? _Never_." Akashi had mewed. As he slyly placed his hand on top of Midorima's pant leg.

"I apologize. I never thought you were a pushover, but I didn't expect you to be accustomed to having killing as one of your trades." Midorima explained, unnerved by the man's hand nearing closer to his groin.

"It's fine. No worries." Akashi reassured as he spontaneously hopped up from the floor to sit on Midorima's lap.

"What are you doing?" Midorima questioned, lifting his book above the man, trying to read.

"Can't I spend my last day with you? You already have all of your information, and will be leaving in twelve hours anyways…" Akashi whined.

"Jesus, you are heavier than you look _Akashi_, there is a space next to me, sit there...let me read this book." Midorima grumbled trying to get comfortable underneath the man's weight.

"No, I will not move, but I will do this…" Akashi had shimmied himself in between Midorima's legs and was leaning back onto Midorima so he had little chance of reading the last of 'How to kill your Boss'

"That doesn't help. C-can't you move somewhere else?" Midorima couldn't help but stutter as he felt Akashi's rump suffocate his front side.

"Nope. Stay like this." Akashi ordered.

"Why?" Midorima asked getting agitated by the pressure being put on his groin.

"Because I said so." Akashi stated as he laid his head back onto Midorima's shoulder to turn and face the spectacled man and smile.

"You are waaay too close now." Midorima huffed as he was trying to crane his neck and head backward to give at least an inch more space between his and Akashi's face. Midorima had liked personal space, and of course he was never able go get it when he was around Akashi. For all the days he had stayed with Akashi, the man kept on playing with his personal range and poking at his insecure areas. Midorima knew that soon Akashi would give up from boredom and shuffle away to tend to his mafia business.

"Oh, ho~. Am I now? How about now?" Akashi purred as he licked the side of Midorima's face.

"Y-yes...you are _still_ close to me, _Akashi_." Midorima shivered as a warm and moist tongue swept across his face.

"Mmm, and, how about now?" Akashi egged-on when he kissed the edge of Midorima's mouth, "And now?" Akashi trailed down Midorima's neck leaving butterfly kisses. He stopped to look up and saw Midorima blushing trying to contain himself.

"Don't you have wo-work to do, _Akashi_?" Midorima edged, he was almost at his boiling point with not being able to breathe comfortably.

"Hm, let...me...see…" Akashi pondered in his head as he took a second or two to reply back, "Nothing urgent. I did that all yesterday." The redhead then turned to have them stare directly at each other.

"Now I can spend all my time with you today." Akashi smirked as he sat kneeling on Midorima's lap.

"How _fun._" Midorima remarked sarcastically.

"Very~" Akashi countered. He then began to unbutton Midorima's shirt, when Midorima stopped him.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" Midorima cursed.

"Exactly what it looks like, _doctor, _I'm giving you a check up." Akashi smiled.

"Ha? I am perfectly fine; you don't need to worry about anything. I have been healthy all of my twenty-eight years!" Midorima remarked proudly scooting his glasses further up on his face.

"And you must have been so innocent for all twenty-eight years too…" Akashi muttered, still continuing to unbutton Midorima's shirt without permission then leading himself to unbutton and unzipped Midorima's pants.

"_Akashi_? What ar-" Midorima's mouth was covered before he could say anything. Midorma's heart began to pound irrationally and he was wondering if there was something actually wrong with him. _Irregular palpitations? Did I eat something weird? I wonder if Akashi has some Ativan… _

"Shut up, _novice doctor. _This patient will show you what to do…" Suddenly Akashi grabbed his shaft and began to play with it.

"Nurgh, _Akashi_! What are you doing? This is uncalled for." Midorima shuttered, not knowing what to do at his home base intrusion.

"I am testing a theory out. Help me with it." Akashi chuckled, still fiddling with his erection as it began to grow in shape.

"Huh? Wh-what's the theory?" Midorima gasped as he felt himself grow and twitch.

"My theory is: Arousal. And how you will become aroused and fall in love with me, in this one night." Akashi explained, getting off of the couch to kneel over Midorima's growing erection.

"What a silly theory… That would never happen, because I feel for no one, and no sex. Its just as simple as that….there is NO WAY I could feel for you, and there is the answer to your...Ung...fuck…" Midorima had tried to get his way out of what he thought was Akashi's game, but it was no use, he was the knight that had been sacrificed in order to satisfy the king.

"You already lost to the theory, look, it's all perky." Akashi said excitedly.

"Shut up…" Midorima grumbled hiding his face underneath his arm so that Akashi wouldn't see his hottening blush, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"What kind of question is that, _doctor_?" Akashi went on, "I am getting ready for you~" The man had started to strip all of his clothes and sat bare on the rug in front of Midorima with his legs spread open seductively. His own member was erect, and to Midorima it looked… cute.

"...Look..._Akashi_…I don't know what to do, nor do I want to learn…" Midorima stammered as he tried to get up from the couch, but utterly failed and landed on top of Akashi. Midorima had braced himself with his elbows so he wouldn't completely crush the mafia boss.

"Heh, you know you want to, come on~. Give it a go, I'll let you in." Akashi said as he wrapped his arms around Midorima to embrace him and lifted his hips up so both of their erections were cuddling with the other.

"….Fine…. I have never been with anyone….I'll be in your care…." Midorima cautiously spoke. He still couldn't believe he was doing this with Akashi, or anyone as a matter of fact.

"Mm, here, get up for a second, let me prepare myself…" Akashi put three fingers in his mouth and started sucking, trying to get them dripping wet. Midorima watched in rapture at the enticing show, his cock stiffened further. Akashi reached behind him to slowly ease one finger in; whining softly at the tight fit but soon began to work the finger in and out.

"Mm, _doctor_, feels good." Akashi teased as he continued his little show and added a second finger to join the first. He started scissoring the two fingers inside of him and rubbed his stiff erection against the rough material of Midorima's dress shirt. Akashi then added a third finger, getting impatient.

"_Doctor, _I'm ready for you now~, don't wimp out." Akashi mused as he held open his hot entrance.

"Hn, okay…" Midorima gulped as he leaned over Akashi. He had lined up his member and Akashi's cavern, "Are you ready?"

"Un" Akashi approved.

Midorima slowly pushed himself into Akashi's hole, Akashi had whinnied out in pleasure at how warm it was for him, and Midorima had to agree, that he felt engulfed in heat as well. It was tight, moist, and Midorima had felt good. Never before had he experienced this and he liked it. After two thrusts he had gotten hooked. One of Akashi's legs was curled around Midorima's back while the other was kicking the air like a _dog._ Midorima began to crave for more each time he pumped up and he began to increase his speed.

"_D-doctor!_ Ahnn, please, please go a bit-t... slower...mmn~" Akashi squealed when each trust made him recoil in pleasure. Midorima had obeyed his king's orders and jolted to a stop making Akashi whine for more of him. _Is this what pleasure feel like? _He had heard some of the other doctors talking about their husbands or wives and how they felt so wonderful when the time came for them to have intercourse. This had made Midorima happy at the face he understood what the other doctors meant. He then began to pump into Akashi painfully slow as if he was waiting for Akashi to yell at him.

"NOT THAT SLOW! Bastard...Nn!" Akashi hissed as Midorima jolted back into him at racehorse speed. The speed made Akashi scratch Midorima's back and bite into his shoulder making a blue-black bruise. After about a dozen more pumps, with more than half of them successfully pounding Akashi's sweet spot, Midorima had felt if he had to pee…

"Aka-akashi...I have to pee…" Midorima whispered, being extra unattractive.

"Hahaha! Oh lord, _doctor,_ you are a trip. Haha, it's okay, you can 'pee' inside of me.." Akashi laughed as he responded to the virgin Midorima. _What the bloody fuck? Inside of him? Is that safe?_ Midorima had thought...instead of listening to Akashi, he had tried to hold in his urge to release his 'urine' and continued to pound into Akashi.

"AH! Nurgh! Mmn, _Midorima_! I'm about to cum!" Akashi oozed. Shouting from the top of his lungs.

"What? Come where? Where are you coming? You are right here _Akashi_! _Akashi_?! Uhng...Oh shit… I released in you _Akashi...Akashi_? What the hell is coming out of you?!" Midorima screeched.

"Ah,_ Midorima_, Shut up, dammit. Aren't you a doctor?! DIDN'T you have a teenage life?! OR DID YOU JUST POP OUT OF YOUR MOM AS A FULL GROWN IDIOT?!" Akashi yelled frustrated, "Get. Out. Of. Me. Now." Again, Midorima obeyed, he had easily slipped out as if a force had made his member become smaller again. Midorima had never really known about intercourse because he was never interested in it, nor did he pay attention when teachers dragged him into sex ed. All he wanted to know was about surgery. Thus, he remained innocent for all twenty-eight years of his life.

"What was that stuff that had come out of you, _Akashi_?" Midorima had asked after they had both cleaned up and gotten dressed.

"...Read this book, _Midorima_." Akashi grumbled. As he reached for a book on one of the libraries shelves. Akashi seemed to be tired of Midorima's shit and was exhausted from what Midorima had done to him.

"Oi, _Akashi."_ Midorima called.

"What is it? Shouldn't you be leaving? The my time with you is up, right?" Akashi griped.

"I have one last question for you to answer," Midorima smirked, "I think I need another night here."

Akashi had caught onto what Midorima was trying to say, "Hm, sure thing. But your question will have to wait."

"Sure thing, _Akashi."_

"Right back at you, _Doctor Midorima_."

~ Fin ~

~ super embarrassed at the end part..but eh, thats life!~

~Ay!


End file.
